Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars season 1
The first season of 'Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars '''first premiered on Jarradversalwcgw networks from 11 January 2003 and aired on Monday nights at 2:30 AM. The first season had 32 episodes and concluded 16 August 2003. Casting *Mortimer Smoker as chief of staff (head of business) Uncle Morty ''(full season) *Lil Morty (actor) (unemployed) and plays asLil Morty (full season) *Indian Man (actor) is a guard and plays as Indian Man'' (full season)'' *Henry Mcmasters plays as Henry Burke who is a truck driver. (full season) *Larry Burke who is a cleaner and plays Larry. (full season) *Bob Burke is a Truck driver, who plays Bob. (full season) *George Burke is an Truck driver, who plays George (full season) *Dean Hamilton is a Car Pusher, who plays Evil Dude (full season but doesn't appear in season 2) *Mikey Tonkin is an Truck Driver, who plays Mikey (full season) *Arrow Burke is an Car Pusher, who plays Arrow'' (full season)'' *James Idol is an Truck Driver, who plays James (full season) Originally, Evil Dude wasn't going to be the original as well as James, with Jarrad and Guy With Shovel taking over. Evil Dude was written out also, so they could fit in a new and more interesting character Semi-regular cast members for this season include: *Nortimer Smoker as Uncle Norty *Nathan Burns as Worker One *Eric Norris as Worker two *Graham Stevens as Worker three *Don Goldman as Worker four *Chad White as worker five *Norman Williams as Norty's Indian Man *John Plowers as Evil Mans Boss *Harry Powell as Uncle Forty *Bob Rudd as Uncle Porky Most of the actors leave as part of a couple of deaths such as Uncle Norty's workers, been forced to do a competition by crossing a loose bridge, with quite a few dead, and some looking like future workers! Plot At the start of the season, the first character to be seen is the mass murderer Uncle Morty, who is in his under ground house, just woken up and is telling us that the workers will have to be at the car shop. After that, he introduces himself, introduces Lil Morty and his red pickup truck. Like before, he introduces Lil Morty, who is the 2nd cast member to be shown, sleeping, just woken up and is willing to be put at the back of the car before Morty drives off. After, he later drives to his car shop, noticing that he left his keys outside, and is worried, telling the camera to look away since there is somewhat "technical difficulties". After that, before he goes in, he introduces us to Indian Man, who was taken from a tribe which is revealed later in a season. Indian Man firstly attacks the camera, making the first impression of Indian Man. After that, Morty is in the car shop, telling us where cars will be placed. Meanwhile, he shows us the office, showing us an burnt sign which was from the 2003 bushfires... (The sign was found during the 2003 bushfires). After, introducing us to his luxury coral seat and his formal car, which he loves. Later on, he says that smoking is somewhat "healthy" for you. After that, the episode is over. During the season, we are being introduced to the season one workers, giving us first impressions on what they are like. It was no suprise that they didn't like their jobs. Evil Man appears in episode 003, getting told off since he was late, by a few hours. He later was punished in an deleted scence. Later in the season, after working hours, Uncle Norty, the brother of Uncle Morty decides that he'd get revenge since Morty took over the business by their parents decision, he sends himself, his workers and his own Indian Man, who go steal all the cars. The next day, Morty was worried since that he noticed Indian Man knocked out, and no display car. When he opens, he is very shocked, with all his trucks which pick up stolen or reported cars, and his show off car. He rushes to his office, noticing his formal car has been also stolen. With too much stress on his mind, he decides to watch television until all of an ad comes on, with his brothers voice, that makes Morty watch. He calls up the staff, and then he notices that it is Norty, with all the cars of his behind, which were stolen from Mortys car shop. With a lot of anger, Morty and his workers raid Norty's "failed" business. At first, Morty doesn't see them, but a minute or so later, they appear, noticing Arrow betrayed them. After that, they start a big punch up, leaving Nortys workers and himself injured. With Morty's victory, he decides to do a competition, which Morty loves doing. Norty and not many of his workers survived... Meanwhile, it was revealed that Evil Dude was actually a spy, and was sent down by John Plowers, who plays Evil Mans Boss. Uncle Morty hasn't yet found this out. Awards Episodes Category:Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars seasons